


Dead Lovers

by KittyBandit



Series: Rarepair Week 2k17 [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Loss, Death, Drama, M/M, One-sided Lucky, Oral Sex, Past Laven, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: Allen Walker is dead, and Lavi refuses to move on. A monster wears his lover’s face like a macabre mask, and Lavi vows to confront him and make him pay for what he’s stolen. But the monster has seen Lavi’s heart, and has other plans for the failed Bookman.





	Dead Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of RarePair Week 2k17  
> Prompts: Black | Mysterious | Sophisticated | Powerful | Emptiness | Void | Darkness 
> 
> You know I have to do write Vampire AUs. I can't help myself.

_Vampires are considered one of the most dangerous of all demons that walk the Earth. Like parasites, they feed off humans, drinking their blood for nourishment._

 

xXxXxXx

 

A Bookman had no need for a heart. He had heard it time and time again, repeated it in his head like a mantra. He had been better than this, able to control his emotions, create a facade to hide his true self—Layers upon layers of fake smiles and jokes and lies… But none of it mattered anymore. Not after he met Allen Walker.

There was something about him, something that pulled at Lavi’s every heartstring. Lavi had never been in love, but he imagined that the feeling in his chest was as close as he could come to it. He thought about Allen all the time, dreamed about him. He wanted to be around him, to touch him. He wanted to know his thoughts, his hopes, his aspirations—Everything. No one had captivated him like Allen, drawing him in with sorrowful smiles and compassion and humor and love for everyone and everything.

And no one had broken the heart he wasn’t supposed to have into as many pieces as Allen Walker had.

The cheap inn room smelled of lamp oil and dusty parchment. He and Bookman had been staying there for weeks now, nearly a month, and had piles of documents, books, and newspapers strewn about the room. Lavi knocked over a precariously stacked tower of books, the resounding crash echoing in the tense air as he yanked his few belongs from the mess and stuffed them into his travel bag.

“Think this through,” Bookman pleaded, eyebrows knit tight in frustration as he watched his apprentice pack. “This is madness.”

“I don’t care,” he snapped back, not bothering to look at Bookman. He’d grabbed most of his clothes and personal effects, realizing only then that he had so much space to spare in the bag. A bitter smirk curled over his lips. He had so little… Bookman had trained him well. The less you had the less you needed to carry when you left everything behind. No attachments. No distractions.

“Be reasonable. Don’t throw your life away for a dead—”

“I made my decision, old man. I’m going, and you’re not stopping me.”

Bookman’s face soured as he stood there, impotently watching Lavi shove the last of his belongings into the pack. Frustration poured from him in waves, and Lavi knew that if the old man could tie him up and keep him from leaving, he would. There was a heavy silence between them, and only when Lavi cinched the ties on his bag and headed for the door did Bookman speak up again. “Going after him won’t bring Allen back, Junior.”

“I don’t care,” Lavi replied, his tone devoid of anger or sadness. Determination gripped his chest, and he knew that no matter what, he needed to see this through to the end. He would never find peace if he didn’t.

“If you leave,” Bookman began, starting at Lavi’s back as the grabbed the doorknob, “you might never come back alive.”

A smile slipped onto Lavi’s face as he leaned into the door, empty and weak. He didn’t turn around to meet his Master’s gaze. “I know.”

Lavi left, closing the door quietly behind him.

 

xXxXxXx

 

_Vampires can be distinguished from humans by a few traits:_

_All vampires have yellow eyes, sharp fangs, and slightly pointed ears._

_Older vampires are pale from the lack of sunlight._

_All vampires are adverse to the sunlight, preferring nighttime and shadows._

_Vampires are physically strong, especially after feeding on a host. Lack of blood makes a vampire sluggish, stiff, and unable to function properly. Starving a vampire will not kill it. They will go mad with hunger, and when they have no more energy to fight, they will collapse into a coma until given blood once more._

_Vampires are weak to silver and cannot be seen in mirrors._

_The only way to kill a vampire is to stab it through the heart with a silver knife, to decapitate it, or leave it to burn in the sun’s rays._

 

xXxXxXx

 

The bar was tiny, cramped, and dirty. Smoke hung thick in the air and the smell of stale beer burned Lavi’s nostrils as he made his way to the back of the room. Degenerates and Ne’er-do-wells filled the crusty old tables, and he felt their eyes land on him as he strode towards the table near the far wall.

When Lavi saw his face, his blood boiled in his veins.

It had been months since he’d last laid eyes on Tyki Mikk, but he was the same as Lavi had remembered him—poorly dressed, thick glasses to hide his eyes, and the scent of cigarette smoke trailing him like a desperate lover. Lavi stepped up to the table he occupied with three other men. The card game seemed to be in full swing, coins and bills strewn over the table. Tyki didn’t look up when he stopped not two feet from him, but the other men at the table did. Their sharp eyes glared over hands full of cards, sizing him up like a piece of meat.

Not waiting for Tyki to acknowledge his presence, Lavi leaned in, his hand on the table in front of him. With his single, green eye narrowed, he glared down at Tyki. “We need to talk.”

Tyki shuffled the cards in his hand, not looking up at the redhead. “Oh? I didn’t think we were on speaking terms.” He continued the game as if Lavi weren’t there, discarding two cards and picking new ones.

Lavi grit his teeth, using every ounce of his patience to keep from clocking Tyki in the nose—but even if he indulged that deep-seated desire, he knew he’d likely only break his knuckles for the effort. “Do you really want to get into this here?”

With a clipped laugh, Tyki folded his cards on the table and pushed his chair back as he stood. He gave the men at the table an apologetic smile. “Let’s take a break, shall we? I trust you all won’t take off with my winnings, right?” Without confirmation, he turned to Lavi and gestured towards the door. They slipped back outside, away from the entrance and towards the alley.

Once they slipped out of sight again, away from foot traffic and any interruptions, Tyki pulled the thick glasses off his face, no longer needing them to hide behind. Yellow eyes glowered down at Lavi, and an annoyed look graced Tyki’s handsome features. “Now tell me—what does Bookman’s stubborn apprentice want with me now?”

Alarm bells sounded off in Lavi’s head as he stared back up at Tyki. The vampire had him in the perfect place—a dark alley out of sight—and it would be easy for him to overpower Lavi if he wanted. Still, he needed the information, and Tyki was the easiest one to go to for it. “Where is Neah?”

Tyki stared at him, his earlier frustration replaced with surprise. He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, taking a step forward to close the gap between them. “Little Red, you don’t want to see him.”

“If I didn’t listen when Bookman tried to stop me, what makes you think I’ll listen to you?” Lavi stood his ground, even as his limbs were shaking. He held the handle of a short, silver knife in his right palm, still sheathed, and silently prayed he wouldn’t have to use it. Tyki might’ve been a vampire, but he was more amenable to chatting with humans than most were. It was the only way Lavi had known where to find him—his weekly poker games were not a secret to anyone.

Tyki reached out, running a long, dark finger over Lavi’s cheek. Lavi flinched, but didn’t retreat from the ice cold touch. “When are you going to let him go? Such obsession is a little disastrous for your line of work, isn’t it?”

Lavi swallowed around the lump in his throat. “…I’m not Bookman’s apprentice anymore.”

“Mm, pity.” Tyki turned his finger sharply, and Lavi sucked in a quick gasp at the sting on his cheek. He’d cut him with his nail. Before Lavi could pull away, Tyki smeared the blood over his finger and inserted it into his mouth. Lavi recoiled, putting a few feet of space between them.

“You almost taste better than he did,” Tyki teased, his yellow eyes glowing in the dark as he licked the blood off his finger.

Lavi stiffened up, anger overcoming his cool head. His eyebrows narrowed and the grip on his knife tightened. “You fucking a—”

“—Why do you want to see him again?” Tyki asked, cutting Lavi off before his tirade could begin. “He’s not Allen anymore, you know. Allen died months ago. You know how this works.”

Shaking with barely controlled anger, Lavi had to avert his gaze. He still hated Tyki for what he’d done, that fury so deep it infected his bones down to the core. Tyki had taken Allen from him, turned him until Allen was only a shell of his former self. Allen may have looked like the boy he loved, the boy he turned his back on the Clan for, but Allen wasn’t in that body anymore.

Allen’s body belonged to Neah now.

“Just tell me where Neah is.” Lavi looked back at him then, determination burning bright in his solitary eye.

Tyki licked his lips, still staring at the blood pearling up from the scratch on his cheek. “And what, _exactly_ , do you plan to do when you find him?” The amusement in Tyki’s voice was not lost on Lavi, and he shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

“It’s none of your business.”

“I sired him. It’s my business.”

Lavi had nothing to say to that. He couldn’t deny Tyki’s claim on Neah. Vampires rarely sired another, and Tyki must’ve found Allen quiet special to perform the act on him. He felt bile crawl up his throat at the thought. He’d seen what Tyki had done to Allen, seen the body, and he wished with all his heart that the memory was stricken from his mind.

When Lavi didn’t answer, Tyki closed the gap between them again. He spoke up, voice sweet like honeyed milk, and brushed the hair from Lavi’s face. The cold touch forced a shiver down Lavi’s spine. “You’re going to try to kill him, aren’t you?” He leaned in closer. “Don’t want someone else walking around with your lover’s face?”

“Fuck you,” Lavi spat on instinct.

Tyki ran his hand through Lavi’s hair, gentle, then gripped him with a sudden, painful force, yanking his head to the side and baring his neck. “Such foul language. Didn’t Bookman teach you anything.” Tyki hummed and ran the thumb of his other hand over Lavi’s pulse. “If you’re no longer a Bookman’s apprentice, you’re no longer under their immunity. I didn’t kill you before because it would’ve broken our agreement with the Clan, but now you’re just another human… And you do taste so good. Would be a waste to let you go.”

The silver knife in Lavi’s hand slipped up between them in a flash, the point flush against Tyki’s neck. Lavi trembled as he held the weapon, but his grip stayed firm. He could hear the sizzle of flesh as Tyki’s skin burned against the blade. With a dissatisfied grunt, Tyki let him go, giving him space and a disappointed frown.

“You’re no fun, Little Red,” he said, pouting as he rubbed the burnt skin on his neck.

“Just tell me where Neah is.”

An exasperated sigh left Tyki’s lips. His shoulders slumped as the rubbed at his eyes. “You’re like a persistent little gnat.”

“If you don’t tell me, I’ll find someone else who will.”

Tyki leveled his gaze at Lavi, a serious look settling on his face. “If you find Neah, he will kill you. You must realize that by now.”

“Not if I kill him first.”

A short, incredulous chuckle rumbled in Tyki’s chest. He shook his head. “Persistent and stupid. That’s what you are. You should’ve stayed with your Bookman.”

Lavi’s hand tightened on the blade still brandished between them. “Just tell me where he is. _Please_ , Tyki.”

“Oh, now you’re polite,” Tyki laughed, rolling his eyes and letting out a final, defeated sigh. “Fine. Don’t say I didn’t warn you, though. He’s at the Noah Coven’s mansion, in the next town over.”

Lavi didn’t wait before he pushed past Tyki and back out onto the street. Tyki huffed and called out after him, “Not even a thank you?” before Lavi was out of sight.

 

xXxXxXx

 

_Vampires are strong, cunning, and crafty. They lure their victims in with charm before killing them, draining their blood and leaving them for dead. Some vampires keep humans as pets, locked up to feed off them for years, or until the urge to drain them dry overcomes them. Occasionally, a vampire will turn a human._

 

xXxXxXx

 

“It was probably stupid to come here at night.”

Lavi looked up at the foreboding mansion towering over him. Had he not known it was full of vampires, he might have found it elegant in its own right. The outside was tastefully decorated, stone walls with deep green ivy growing up around windows. A large wrought iron gate lined the property, and Lavi stared through the bars at the house. He could see no movement in the house, likely with all the windows covered heavily against the sun.

He eyed the long walk to the front door, stone walkway perfectly manicured and lined with hardy shrubbery. The mansion seemed normal, if a little odd. But the facade did the trick. No one thought twice about the occupants, or their lifestyle. Rich people were eccentric and reclusive, so it made sense that none of the townsfolk saw the owners often.

Lavi sighed, staring down the front door. He hadn’t thought of how to get into the mansion. He’d been so fixated on how he was going to protect himself that he’d completely disregarded the initial problem of _getting inside._ Lavi grabbed the bars and leaned against the gate. The realization that this was a terrible idea surfaced once again, stewing angrily in his brain as he waited for an idea to come to him.

“You’re right. It was a stupid idea.”

The voice behind him sent a chill over Lavi’s body, his hair standing on end as he whirled around, back against the gate. The iron bars creaked behind him as he stared back at a face so familiar and yet so foreign. Lavi’s heart jumped into his throat, strangling his common sense and sending him back down a spiral of heartache and pain.

Neah stood there, amused smirk on his face as he stared at Lavi. Yellow eyes raked up and down his body, naked in their hunger. Lavi’s back pressed uncomfortably against the iron bars, his hands clenched against them until they went numb. He couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe. He wanted to reach out and touch that face, the one he’d loved too deeply before it became a macabre mask for the vampire that loomed before him. Those yellow eyes were nothing like Allen’s had been, blue as the sky at midday, and the set of his eyes and lips were off, too hard and strained for Allen.

“I wondered when you would show up,” Neah said, brushing back a lock of white hair that fell across his eyes. He took a step forward, and Lavi’s mind finally snapped back to reality. He tugged the silver knife free of its sheath and pointed it at Neah.

His vampiric eyes flickered down to the blade, then back up at Lavi. “You know… It’s very rude to attack someone without at least talking first. Don’t I deserve even one syllable from your pretty lips?”

Lavi swallowed, his throat tight and dry. He’d come here to kill Neah, hadn’t he? That was his plan, but… God, seeing his face—Allen’s face—was too much to handle.

With a smile too soft for the hard lines on his face, Neah ignored the knife between them and moved closer. “Come inside and chat for a bit, won’t you? You must be tired from all that traveling.”

With his jaw set tight, Lavi tried to avoid looking into Neah’s face. When he did, all he could see was Allen, and it ripped at his already shredded heart—too much to bear. “I’m not here to talk.”

“Then what are you here for, Lavi?” The way his name rolled off Neah’s tongue was like velvet smoothing across his skin, and Lavi hated how it affected him, how it sent his insides twisting up in knots and his heart pounding in his chest. And in that moment of weakness, he looked up and met Neah’s piercing gaze.

Lavi couldn’t answer, couldn’t give him a reason, or at least, couldn’t give him one that made any amount of sense. When the silence drew on too long, Neah pushed past him to unlock the gate. It swung open on rusted, creaking hinges, and Neah turned to Lavi again—those eyes called to him, like a siren on the rocks.

“Fine,” Lavi mumbled, following him past the gates, down the stone walkway, and up to the front door. Ignoring every instinct that screamed at him to turn around and run, he continued into the mansion just behind Neah, the silver knife still stiff in his hand.

The door closed behind him and he jumped at the sound, heart leaping into his throat.

Neah hummed in amusement, turning to watch Lavi flinch. He stood there in the large, decadent entry hall, yellow eyes glowing in the dark. “Jumpy, Lavi?” He reached out and brushed his fingers along the redhead’s cheek.

“Knock it off.” Lavi pulled away from the touch, keeping his eyes trained on the vampire, knife still tight in his hand.

Neah smiled, unbothered by the cool treatment. “Follow me.”

They headed up the sweeping staircase to the second floor, footsteps echoing in the empty hallways against the marble flooring. They didn’t speak after that, and Lavi knew that each step he took brought him deeper into the vampires’ lair, and leaving in one piece became less and less likely. He screamed at himself in his head, how utterly stupid he was acting. He had the silver knife, he was less than a foot away from Neah—the vampire even had his back turned to him! And still, he couldn’t kill him. The knife might as well be in his own heart for all the good it did him. Why couldn’t he do what he came here to do? Why couldn’t he end this?

Maybe Bookman had been right—maybe he wouldn’t make it out of this alive?

Neah ushered him into a room, and Lavi could only guess it was his chambers. The windows were blacked out, heavy curtains over the boarded up glass. Bookshelves lined the walls, filled to the brim with old texts. An elegant four-post bed stood against one wall, dark sheets and blankets dressing it. The only light in the room came from an oil lamp burning dimly on a small table near the shuttered windows.

As the door closed and locked behind him, Lavi let out a mirthless laugh. “What? No coffin?” he asked, his mouth dry and a cold sweat breaking out on his neck.

“Too cliché.” Neah moved in again, this time behind Lavi. The redhead’s skin prickled up with goosebumps as Neah’s cold lips brushed across it. The air in the room stilled. “…I know why you’re here, Lavi.”

Trying to swallow, Lavi closed his eye and took a soft breath to keep calm. “I came here to get revenge.”

“I’m not the one who killed Allen,” Neah reminded him, his voice smooth and soothing, as if he were talking to a wounded animal. Maybe he was. “I simply manifested in his body when he was turned. If you want revenge, you should go see Tyki.”

Lavi knew that—he did—but he still came to Neah, sought him out with determination and stubborn pigheadedness. He hadn’t listened to Bookman when he had begged Lavi to not go. He hadn’t listened to Tyki when he had told him to stay away from Neah. Hell, he wasn’t even listening to the voice inside his head that screamed at him, telling him this was a bad idea, and getting worse by the second.

“You’re the one in Allen’s body,” Lavi insisted, still too nervous to move. If he moved too quickly, or at all, Neah might decide he’d had enough of this game and kill him right then. He needed more time to think, to do something.

“I am, aren’t I?” Neah pressed his hands to Lavi’s shoulders, leaning in closer until his lips brushed against the shell of his ear. “And that’s why you’re here. Not for revenge, not to kill me—but for Allen, or what’s left of him.”

Lavi couldn’t help it as he jerked out of Neah’s grasp, spinning on his heel and glaring back at the vampire. “Don’t touch me.” He winced at how hoarse his voice already sounded, how wrecked, like he was on the verge of tears.

Neah smiled, and _God_ , Lavi felt his knees go weak. “I still have Allen’s memories in here,” he said, tapping the side of his head as he followed after Lavi. “I remember most of his life, the things he’s seen… And, Lavi, he has seen so much of you…”

Shuffling backwards, Lavi tried to keep the distance between them, but Neah loomed in like a cat ready to pounce. “Stop it,” Lavi said, his voice wavering as the backs of his legs hit the bed. He was so distracted, he lost his balance and fell back on it. Before he could right himself, Neah jumped him, hands around his wrists as he pinned him to the bed. The grip was so tight, Lavi dropped the knife, unable to even use his hand for how hard Neah grabbed him. He looked up, his single green eye meeting Neah’s golden ones, and froze. Their faces were mere inches apart, and if Neah could still breathe, Lavi knew he would’ve felt it on his flushed cheeks.

“Allen had seen you on your back like this so many times,” Neah taunted, a smug smirk on his lips. “I can see why he liked it.”

“ _Don’t—_ ” Lavi begged, straining under the weight of Neah’s body. He wasn’t heavy, but the strength in his limbs more than made up for his smaller frame. And Lavi couldn’t help but remember that this was Allen’s body on him. The weight, the angles, the smell—it was all too familiar, all too intimate. Lavi hated how his body reacted to it, how he had to bite back a tiny noise of pleasure when Neah settled over his hips. This was sick, _wrong_ , but Lavi’s head was too much of a jumble to give a shit in the moment.

As if he could sense Lavi’s confused thoughts, Neah rocked his hips against him, earning a choked groan that spilled from Lavi’s lips. Neah grinned wider. “You like it, too. Don’t lie to me, Lavi. I know you do.”

Lavi squeezed his eye shut, breath already heavy and uncontrolled. He couldn’t wrench his wrists free from Neah’s grip no matter how hard he tugged. He was defenseless, helpless to the vampire’s whim.

“This is what you came here for,” Neah whispered, leaning in closer until his lips brushed against Lavi’s cheek. “You came here to feel Allen again.”

His voice caught in his throat as Neah licked over the skin on his cheek, and his body went rigid under the touch. Lavi wanted to pull away, to rip himself from the vampire’s grasp and plunge the knife into his heart.

But that heart was Allen’s heart, too, or it used to be. Allen’s precious heart, a heart that had so much love and compassion for everyone and everything. Lavi missed it—missed him so fucking much.

And with that thought—the traitorous, desperate, wishful thought—Lavi whined and arched up into Neah’s body.

Neah grinned, fingers curling tighter around Lavi’s wrists. He pressed his lips to Lavi’s, kissing him deeply, his cold, wet tongue invading Lavi’s mouth. Lavi knew he should pull away or resist at least a little, but it was Allen’s mouth on his again, and oh how he missed it. He missed it like the flower missed the sun, like the desert missed the rain. And even though Allen’s mind was gone, and it wasn’t really Allen kissing him, he could pretend. He could pretend for one last night that it was Allen against his body.

When Neah pulled away, he stared down at Lavi’s face, a heated look in his cold, dead eyes. “Let me help you, Lavi,” he said, releasing one of his hands so he could smooth his fingers over the redhead’s cheek and neck. “I can take the pain away.”

Lavi met his gaze, green eye wide as he took in Neah’s offer. He’d been living in agony these past few months after Allen’s death, a ghost among the living. He hadn’t been right since it happened, and no matter what Bookman had told him, or what he’d told himself, he couldn’t get over Allen—couldn’t get over the feeling suffocating his heart. It hurt. It hurt so much he wished he could take something to numb the pain, something to stop feeling, because he wasn’t supposed to feel anything. But his heart had turned on him, began to beat. Allen made him feel, then Allen left, and Lavi couldn’t stop feeling.

He still hadn’t answered, the silence between them frigid like a winter wind. Lavi’s tongue stayed glued to the roof of his mouth, unable to agree to what he knew Neah was offering, yet unable to deny it either. It didn’t matter, however. Neah was tired of waiting.

Knocking the offending knife off the mattress and away from Lavi’s reach, Neah grabbed him and dragged him further up the bed until his head hit the plush pillows. He kissed him again, this time his cold hands roamed under Lavi’s clothes to touch warm skin. Lavi moaned into the kiss wantonly, his heart pounding in his chest. He hadn’t been this aroused in months, and his erection burned through his clothes against Neah’s stomach, desperate for friction.

Neah hummed into the kiss, rocking himself against Lavi with slow, deliberate thrusts. When he pulled away, lips wet and shining even in the scant light, he grinned. “You’re so warm.”

Lavi shivered as Neah’s hands roamed over his body, under clothes, soaking in the heat radiating off his skin. Neah was so cold compared to Lavi, room temperature at best, and the more he touched the vampire, the more unsettled he became. This was Allen’s body—dead, yet still alive in some twisted sense of the word—and he couldn't help the arousal burning in his guts, churning up after months of depression and loneliness.

“Let’s take these off,” Neah mumbled, pulling at Lavi’s shirt and disposing of it on the ground next to the bed. Lavi watched him in a trance, taking in each fluid movement, his pulse hammering in his veins. Neah moved to undo his pants, his fingers tracing the outline of his erection before he fully freed him from its confines. Lavi moaned, arching up into the touch, much to Neah’s delight.

“So sensitive,” he said, smile spreading over his face. The rest of Lavi’s clothes disappeared as quickly as his shirt, and Lavi lay back on the dark bedsheets, naked and panting as Neah licked his lips. He leaned in low, and Lavi flinched, trying to pull away. However, Neah’s hands settled on his hips and pinned him down.

“What are y—”

“Relax, Lavi,” Neah assured him, running a finger up the underside of Lavi’s cock. He snickered at the whine that crawled up the redhead’s throat at the touch. “I promise to be gentle.”

Lavi’s head fell back against the pillows, watching with bated breath as Neah dipped down and wrapped his lips around Lavi’s cock. The cool wetness of Neah’s mouth left Lavi arching up into the touch. He moaned, craving more of the soft friction on his aching skin. Neah smoothed his tongue over Lavi, lips wrapped tight around his member and bobbing up and down at a slow, steady pace.

The heat built up in Lavi’s stomach, roaring like a wildfire as he grasped at the sheets under him, helpless to do anything but strain against Neah’s mouth. It wasn’t like anything he’d felt before. A vampire’s mouth was wet, yes, but the body heat that Lavi had experienced in times past was oddly absent, and instead the lukewarm pressure of Neah’s mouth covered him. It was like kissing someone who’d just eaten ice cream—cold, but soft. Pleasant, just in a different way.

And his fangs—Neah let them scrape over Lavi’s sensitive skin, not hard enough to draw blood. Lavi trembled, the sensations forcing him to bite his lip to keep more of the lewd moans from escaping. He struggled uselessly against the touch, though the desire to run away had left him a while ago. He thought back on Neah’s words, how he accused Lavi of coming here to be with _Allen_ again. With himself stripped down and on his back, he had a hard time denying the truth in those words. Maybe he hadn’t consciously planned for this to happen, but in the back of his mind, he knew he wanted it. To feel Allen again, even if it wasn’t _Allen_.

Just one last time before he let this love consume him.

Neah pulled back, his lips sliding off Lavi’s dick with a _pop_ , and crawled back up over his hips to watch him with hungry eyes. Lavi couldn’t help but meet that golden gaze, his face flushed.

“You’re like a furnace,” Neah said, pulling at his own garments and chucking them off to the side while Lavi caught his breath. He hadn’t cum, and Neah’s jostling on top of him did little to cool his heated blood. When Neah had finished stripping, he pushed himself between Lavi’s legs and settled in on top of him, curling fingers over Lavi’s biceps. “All that blood, so wet and warm…” He kissed Lavi again, a growl rumbling in the back of his throat.

Submitting, Lavi kissed him back, his hands weakly reaching up and curling over Neah’s hips. So narrow and soft, just as he remembered. Lavi rocked up again, pressing himself against Neah’s stomach as they continued to kiss.

A few minutes passed before Neah sat up again, breaking their contact to grab something from the table next to his bed. In his haze of lust, Lavi barely noticed the action, but a moment later, he felt Neah’s slicked up fingers press into his backside. He gasped at the intrusion, one hand going to his mouth to try and cover the sound. Neah laughed.

“Don’t do that. I want to hear you.” He pulled Lavi’s hand from his face, pressing two digits into him deeper. Lavi keened, hips grinding down to chase that full feeling. Neah grinned, fangs gleaming in the lamplight. “That’s better. You sound perfect.”

“Please,” Lavi begged, his face flushed and hot as Neah fingered him. “I—” he cut himself off with a choked out gasp as Neah found his most sensitive spot, rubbing against it relentlessly. He groaned, deep and guttural, tossing his head back on the pillows and gripping the sheets in his clenched fingers. In the throes of desire and the overwhelming wave of pleasure that washed over his body, Lavi caught sight of Neah’s face—pleased and aroused, with just a hint of sadistic glee as he watched Lavi unravel.

After a few more deep thrusts, Neah removed his fingers from Lavi, shifting his weight and spreading Lavi’s legs wider to move between them. “Don’t worry, Lavi. I’ll take away the pain.” Without warning he pressed himself into the redhead, sighing in delight at the hot feeling of Lavi wrapped around his cock.

A moan rumbled in Lavi’s throat as Neah began to work into him, not giving him a moment to adjust to the full feeling. Neah leaned in, his lithe, cold body resting against Lavi’s, and kissed him once more—rougher this time, and more demanding.

Sighing through his nose, Lavi reached out and clawed at Neah’s back. He scratched at icy flesh, scoring marks down it and rocking up to meet each of Neah’s thrusts. His dick rubbed between them, still rock hard and desperate for release.

Neah pulled his lips away with a hiss of delight, his hands clenching tight on Lavi’s shoulders and nails digging into his flesh as he held him down and rode him rough and hard. “Just like he remembered…So good,” Neah whispered, kissing over Lavi’s jaw and down his neck.

Lavi barely registered the words, too wrapped up in his own tight, needy body. He strained under Neah’s attentions, desperate to catch his breath in between vigorous thrusts. In his haze of want, Lavi didn’t pick up on the pressure against his neck until the sharp piercing pain shot through his body and stole the breath from his lungs. Neah bit him, deep and without warning. He continued to fuck Lavi, even as he drank the blood oozing from the wound. Lavi could smell the sharp tang of it in the air and struggled to pull free.

Humming, Neah held him down without breaking a sweat. “Shh… Trust me, Lavi,” he whispered, blood smeared over his lips and chin. He reached down and stroked Lavi’s still hard cock, rocking into him with the same vigor. “I’m going to free you of this pain.”

Lavi couldn’t reply, the sensations of pain and pleasure too twisted up inside him. Every time he tried to form words, he choked on them, the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. Neah returned to feeding on him, sucking at Lavi’s neck and lapping at the blood that spilled over his freckled skin.

He knew he should be disgusted, scared even, but Neah’s tongue and teeth teased his skin with a rough insistence, draining more and more blood from him as the seconds ticked by. And as much as his neck ached, the delightfully cool touch of Neah’s hand on his dick and the constant rocking into his hips chased away the pain. Lavi groaned, desperate, his hands clenching uselessly against the bedsheets. He wanted it, wanted this, wanted Neah to make it end.

The tips of his fingers and toes grew numb and cold, even as the heat in his stomach boiled up. Lavi closed his eye, tilted his head back, and let Neah do what he wanted with him. This body meant nothing anymore, and after everything that had happened with Allen, all he’d felt and realized about himself and what he wanted… And to lose it all—he didn’t much care for what the future held without Allen in it.

A rougher thrust left Lavi gasping for breath, his good eye cracking open and staring up at the ceiling. Neah growled into his neck, fucking him harder and harder, even as Lavi could feel less and less. The blood loss went to his head, left him dizzy and weak, but his body still fought towards completion, still hard and wanting release. Desire pumped through his veins even as they were drained.

Neah’s thumb smoothed over the tip of Lavi’s cock again and again, that extra stimulation forcing a weak moan from his chapped lips. With a pleased groan, Neah licked along Lavi’s neck, then smiled against his bitten and bleeding skin. “Cum for me, Lavi.”

Such a simple command, and Lavi wanted nothing but to give in to it. Neah kept on him, thrusting into his ass and stroking his dick as he licked the still oozing wounds on his neck. Lavi arched up into the cool sensation of Neah’s body on top of his, his stomach twisting up into delightful little knots until finally—they snapped.

With a whine, Lavi came, spilling over Neah’s hand and onto his stomach. Neah growled, pumping himself into Lavi faster yet, more determined than before. With red staining his face and mouth, tongue red and mouth hot with the warmth of Lavi’s blood, he worked himself into the redhead. Lavi could only watch, breath labored. He could feel his heart slowing, feel the blood still draining from his body as Neah fucked him. His limbs had gone numb and cold, his once pink lips now tinged blue. Everything grew hazy, dark.

The last thing he felt before passing out was Neah kissing him again—the taste of blood on his tongue.

 

xXxXxXx

 

_When a vampire turns a human, the human’s soul is lost. The vampire inhabits their corpse—walking, talking, and acting like they are a human. None of the human’s previous personality is retained, however, the vampire can recall memories from the host’s past. Recollection of memories is thought to be a quirk that will let the vampire blend in with their environment._

 

xXxXxXx

 

Time passed differently for vampires than it did for humans, and Neah had no issue waiting.

He hadn’t bothered to dress after their activities, finding it pointless when he couldn’t change the stained sheets or move the body from his bed. Lavi’s drained corpse lay lifeless on one side of the mattress, covered in blood and cum and sweat. Neah wrinkled his nose at the mess.

The sun had risen and sank below the horizon once again as he waited—and it wouldn’t be much longer until he met his new friend. There was no telling who would rise in a host’s body, but sometimes the surprise made it better. Interesting. Exciting. It was hard getting excited about anything when you lived forever.

An hour after sunset, he stirred.

Neah watched with curious, yellow eyes gleaming in the darkness. It started with a twitch of fingers and toes, then a soft turn of the head. Slowly, ever so slowly, he came back to the world of the living—not alive or dead, but something that existed in between. A demon. A monster. A shadow that lurked in darkness and preyed on others.

He opened his eye, that once green gemstone now a rusty yellow. Neah mourned the loss of such vibrant color, but he doubted it was anything more than fleeting memories from his host. Those pesky thoughts had driven him to turn Lavi, to make him his. But the body before him no longer belonged to Lavi, just as Neah’s body no longer belonged to Allen.

Neah leaned in, an amused smile curling over his lips as he looked down at the redhead. “Hello. And what may I call you?”

The redhead sat up, unbothered by his nakedness or the mess of blood and sex crusted on his skin, and met Neah’s grin with one of his own. Neah felt a delighted shiver run up his back from the heated gaze.

“Deak.”

 

xXxXxXx

 

_It is advised to never seek out a vampire, regardless of the reason, for these demons show no mercy, and will kill any who cross their path._


End file.
